This invention is concerned with improving the performance and reliability of pop-up water delivery nozzles employed in swimming pool cleaning systems.
A number of pool cleaning systems have been devised utilizing strategically placed pop-up nozzles which are intermittently supplied with pressurized water. In repose, or inactive, each nozzle is retracted into a body so that its top surface is flush with the pool surface. When activated with pressurized water the nozzle rises above the pool surface and directs a stream of water across the surface to dislodge deleterious material from the surface and place it in suspension so it can be removed by the pool filter. Typically, such nozzles are caused to rotate a small amount about their axes with each activation so that a different area of pool surface is swept with each activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,860, granted Apr. 6, 1982 to Henry D. Gould for xe2x80x9cPool Cleaning Head with Rotary Pop-Up Jet Producing Elementsxe2x80x9d discloses such a pop-up nozzle. The mechanism for retracting and rotating the Gould nozzle employs a spring and cams and cam followers which are susceptible to breakage in use.
The same lack of reliability can be attributed to the nozzles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,994 granted Feb. 8, 1983 to Lester R. Mathews for xe2x80x9cRotational Indexing Nozzle Arrangementxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,343, granted Oct. 12, 1993 to John M. Goettl for xe2x80x9cSwimming Pool Pop-Up Fittingxe2x80x9d.
Somewhat simpler nozzles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,005 granted Jul., 5, 1983 to John M. Goettl for xe2x80x9cApparatus for Cleaning Swimming Poolsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,095 granted Dec. 20, 1988 to Paul J. Pristo et al. for xe2x80x9cBuffered, Fluid Dispensing Nozzle Unitxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,797granted Jul. 10, 1990 to John M. Goettl for xe2x80x9cWater Delivery Assembly for Cleaning Swimming Poolsxe2x80x9d. All of the nozzles disclosed in these patents rely on metal weights to retract the nozzle. However, these nozzles are susceptible to jamming from debris and also there is the possibility of fatigue of plastic components.
There continues to be a need for a more reliable delivery system.
Although the water delivery system of this invention has many features which contribute to its performance reliability, the feature stressed in this application is directed to facilitating removal of a defective or malfunctioning nozzle.
As with some prior nozzles, such as that disclosed in the Goettl ""005 patent mentioned above, the retractable nozzle stem of this invention is held in place within a stationary body, or housing, by a retainer detachably connected to the body. Similarly, the retainer has opposed notches to receive a pronged tool for turning the retainer for installation and removal.
In accordance with this invention the retainer has these opposed notches, or indentations, in the peripheral region of the upper surface of the retainer and the remaining periphery of the retainer is relieved to provide a groove for retaining the tines of the tool and for guiding them into the indentations.
Preferably, the inner edge of the uppermost portion of the body is likewise relieved to accommodate the tool tines.
This arrangement steadies the tool as it is placed on the nozzle and aids in connecting the tool to the retainer.
The notched portion of the retainer is housed in a portion of the body lying entirely within the plaster portion of the pool wall. In other words, this notched portion of the retainer does not extend into the cement portion of the pool wall which allows the pipe supplying water to the system to surround and reinforce the body to the surface of the cement. This simplifies installation of the system inasmuch as the supply pipe is cut off flush with the surface of the cement rather than beneath that surface as has been required for some prior installations.